Kagome Whats gotten into InuYasha?
by depressedbakura
Summary: Just a few thoughts in Kagome's mind, its gud if you like inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm bored and it's late. Well, sort of late and I felt like writing. I felt it's about time I write something about Inu-Yasha. Even though this story is written in Kagome's point of view. (She talks to herself in her mind ^_^)  
  
My friends wanted me to clarify who is talking. I kind of wanted to do the same. So this may look like a play write, but it's not. Kagome will be narrating the whole thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Like ALWAYS he's just sitting there with his arms folded in his red kimono. He's also ALWAYS ignoring me. I hate that. It's so annoying! Stupid Inu- Yasha . . . Hum . . . I well . . . Oh Kagome! What's wrong with you?! You're such a child. You're worse then Sota!  
  
:) .I'd so like to be sitting next to him right now. Whoa! Where did THAT come from?! He's rude and obnoxious towards you any way. Why care about someone who treats me like a used paper cup? He disgusts me.  
  
You're going crazy Kagome. It's this stupid, clean Feudal air. I need some of that Tokyo pollution in my lungs. . . Ah! He just looked at me.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "What's your problem?"  
  
HA! ...HA! What's MY problem?! Oh jeze! Where should I begin!?  
  
Kagome: "Nothing! What's YOUR problem?!" - Oh boy . . . why did I say that?  
  
Inu-Yasha: "I'm not the one gawking."  
  
Kagome: "I'm not gawking!"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Yes you are. . . heh"  
  
Kagome: "What's so funny?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Nothing . . . heh, heh"  
  
Kagome: "You're laughing at me?" - Oh!!! I'm such a dork.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "It's ether your gawking or."  
  
Kagome: "OR WHAT?" - . . . uh no, he's not ganna say . . . OH NO HE DID!  
  
Kagome: "What is wrong with you?! I'm NOT checking you out!" - Ow. . . my face is burning.  
  
That didn't sound like Inu-Yasha. He would never say anything like that to me, even if we were just playing around. FEH! Checking him out . . . as if . . .*ahem*  
  
Hum . . .He's looking at me. Ok, I'm officially weird out.  
  
Wait . . . I remember that look. It was when he tried to kiss me that first time. But he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Kikyo . . .Yeah, I REALLY remember that moment. For a second I thought he was actually going to go for ME. Then finally I came to my senses and recognized he only loved Kikyo.  
  
Why do I care? I honestly am acting like a child. I need to wipe the grisliness and get serious. I can't let him see me act all sheepish.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Hum . . ."  
  
. . . Hey why'd he get sad all of a sudden? What did I do?! Nothing. I did nothing.  
  
Kagome: "What's the matter?"  
  
Inu-Yasha: ". . ."  
  
Kagome: "Hello! Any one home?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Yes, ya' stupid girl! Boy you really know how to ruin a moment!"  
  
We're having a moment? . . . -_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok I'm tired, so I'll finish this later. Night, night. ^_^ 


	2. Kagome aw so cute2

Hey there readers. I guess I'll write some more of what I started. My tummy hurts so it might not be my quality stuff.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I need to go for a walk. I'm burning up.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Hey! Where ya' goin'?"  
  
Kagome: "For a walk."  
  
Inu-Yasha: " . . ."  
  
Wow. We had a moment? Heh. . . That doesn't surprise me. He's completely in love with you.  
  
In love with YOU?! Ha! Phat chance!  
  
What is that suppose to mean? . . . Oh yeah, he's in love with Kikyo. Hey, I think he's fallowing me. No, I know he's fallowing me. What's going on?  
  
Kagome: "What do you want? If you wanted to come you could have said something." - I ignore the fact that he's in a tree. His hiding places are so obvious.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "*Gulp* eh . . . Who said I wanted to come?"  
  
Kagome: "Then why are you fallowing me?" - Continuing to ignore him.  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Who said I was fallowing you?"  
  
Kagome: "What do you mean? Your hopping from tree to tree FALLOWING me."  
  
Inu-Yasha: "You don't know where I'm going, so just mind your own business, pest."  
  
PEST? Tch! What are jerk.  
  
**Walking in silence**  
  
Oh! Look! It's a chipmunk! Those things are so cute, with the little chubby cheeks and - OW! What was that?! **Look up at tree** I cant see Inu-Yasha but I know he threw that - whatever it was. And I thought I was the immature one. Compared to him, I'm a muse!  
  
** Gets hit again** Owwww!  
  
**Turns around in rage**  
  
Kagome: "Inu-Yasha you idiot! Stop it!"  
  
Huh. What's this? Arms? Around me?  
  
It's Inu-Yasha. W-What's he doing? He came out of nowhere. Funny, I didn't even hear him get behind me. He's leaning on me now. What's happening?!  
  
Duh, Kagome! He's hugging you!  
  
I know that, but why? Ok, he just leaned his head on top of mine. WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
**Struggling to get out of his grip**  
  
Kagome: "Let go, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Ha, lot that did; he just tightened his grip. Ow, he's hurting me. OWWWW! THAT WAS MY BOOB YOU MORNON! Get off. OFF. Is he trying to choke me?!  
  
Kagome: "Sit boy!"  
  
**Slam! **  
  
Inu-Yasha: "OUCH!"  
  
Kagome: "That really hurt! Why'd you hold so hard?"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Your so stupid, ya' know that!"  
  
Kagome: "ME?! What was that stunt you just pulled?"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "It's called - TCH! Forget it!" **Jumps into tree**  
  
**Starts storming off** ARGH! What's his problem? I know Inu-Yasha always has a lot on his mind. And I know he's been through a lot of pain. But that's a lame excuse to try and kill me!  
  
He's fallowing you again. Maybe if I think him going away and leaving me alone for a minute, he'll disappear.  
  
Go away. Go away. Go away . . .. etc.  
  
Aaaa! It's not working. He's still fallowing me in the trees.  
  
Kagome: "Inu-Yasha! I'm not as stupid as you think. I can still hear you in the trees."  
  
**Silence**  
  
I might as well go back to camp. I can't be alone out here any way.  
  
**Turns around, sigh**  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Hey, Kagome!" - Says the tree. Heh.  
  
Kagome: "What?"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Where ya' going now?"  
  
Kagome: "Inu-Yasha, I won't answer any more of your questions unless you come down here so I can talk to your face."  
  
**Tree sounds, the tip of feet hitting the ground**  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Well?"  
  
Kagome: "Back to camp. I can't seem to get a moment alone."  
  
Inu-Yasha: **He frowns** "Humph!"  
  
Kagome: "What is it now?" - Oh no. I messed up again. I know what he was waiting for. I'm so blind!  
  
BLIND, STUPID, IGNORANT FOOL!  
  
But . . . I'm still feeling weird from that 'hug' (if you want to call it a hug) before. He was waiting to be alone with me; OR even better, alone with KIIIKYYYOOOO! 0o0o0o! Tch.  
  
I want to be alone with Inu-Yasha. I really do. We haven't had time to ourselves in a long time. Not since we met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even before he believed I was the reincarnation of Kikyo. I don't mind being around him when he's himself and NOT insulting me. In fact, he's quite pleasant to be around.  
  
**Push**  
  
Kagome: "Hey! Ow, Inu-Yasha! Wha'd ya'--"  
  
Hugging again? He really can't get off the idea that I'm not Kikyo! I'm stuck in the same position like before, but this time I'm on my knees.  
  
Kagome: "What is this? Some kind of Dog mating position?!" **Struggling**  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Stop moving . . ."  
  
Kagome: "No, I won't! SIT BOY!"  
  
**Boom**  
  
Ah! It didn't work. Well, it did; he just got right back on top of me before I could get up. I'll try again.  
  
Kagome: "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" - Heh. Heh. Guess I got carried away.  
  
**Slam Slam Slam Slam Slam Slam Slam Slam Slam**  
  
I must be the slowest girl in the world.  
  
He's turning me around. I'M NOT KIKYO!  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Will you STOP IT!"  
  
:) Hehe. He has dirt all over his face. **Snicker**  
  
Inu-Yasha: "What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome: "You have mud on your face; is that I worm up your nose?" - Heh! He'll have to let go now. He must be furious with me.  
  
I'm still struggling. I'm such a weakling. Even with one hand (He's wiping his face) he manages to keep me down.  
  
Kagome: "Fine, Inu-Yasha. ^_^ What do you want."  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Eh! . . . uh . . . Umm."  
  
Figures.  
  
Kagome: "Then can I please get up?"  
  
**He lets go**  
  
Fewh! He's acting so strange. 


End file.
